Aku, Kamu, Kelak di Bawah Atap yang Sama
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: 1942, sebuah ketukan di jendela membawa kejutan bagi Nesia. Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk ini, dia...melamarku? One shot, Nederland x Indonesia


Warning: OOC,OC fem!Indonesia, loosely based on historical event.

* * *

><p>Nesia duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, mengusap lebam di tangan dengan kain basah. Mencoba membersihkannya, berharap luka-lukanya tidak terkena infeksi. Belakangan ini ia bekerja terlalu keras. Saudara jauhnya, Nihon, membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan tentu saja Nesia harus membalas budi kepadanya yang telah membebaskannya dari cengkeraman Nederland.<p>

Atau, haruskah begitu?

Nesia mendekap perutnya sendiri yang terasa melilit. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali makan dengan layak. Tentara Jepang mengambil semua bahan makanan yang ada, mengklaim bahwa makanan layak terlalu berharga untuk dimiliki warga sipil di era perang seperti ini. Padahal Nihon, sang personifikasi Jepang, adalah pria baik yang luar biasa sopan. Andai prajuritnya juga seperti dia, Nesia mungkin tidak akan seperti ini sekarang. Tidak mendekap perut sambil membayangkan makan remah-remah _kaastangel_.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa dia sekarang malah teringat mantan tuannya,Nederland?

=Tok=

=Tok=

=Tok=

Terdengar suara ketukan di jendela. Nesia menoleh, ia melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung berdiri di beranda, di bawah sinar rembulan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aku, Kamu, Kelak di Bawah Atap yang Sama**

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to __ Himaruya Hidekaz_

.

.

* * *

><p>Nesia buru-buru menghampiri jendela. Sosok itu, tidak mungkin...<p>

Ia membuka jendela dan mendapati mantan tuannya berdiri di sana.

"Indië.," panggilnya. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk. Suaranya terdengar lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

Nesia memperhatikan. Sejak terpisah 6 bulan yang lalu, penampilan Nederland telah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat lebih kurus, dan rambut pirangnya kelihatan kusam. Nesia menatap wajahnya. Yang dulu sepasang mata hijau dengan pandangan tajam sekarang terlihat redup, kehilangan cahayanya. Seragam militer yang sering dikenakan sekarang berganti dengan kemeja kumal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nederland

Ah, seharusnya Nesia yang menanyakan itu. Belum sempat ia menjawab, pemuda itu menyentuh lengannya.

"Indië, kenapa kamu sekarang kelihatan kurus?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada iba.

"Apa yang... kenapa.. tanganmu lebam," Nederland menatap tangan Nesia, lalu beralih ke memandang wajahnya. Meminta jawaban.

"Ah tidak, ini hanya...," Nesia agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, lagipula kenapa mendadak mantan tuannya itu kelihatan peduli.

"Indië...," si pemuda sekarang memegang kedua pundaknya, dan mengguncang pelan tubuh kurus itu.

"Katakan."

"Ini, mmm, belakangan ini tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa dimakan. Juga, seluruh persediaan obat diambil oleh tentara Jepang," Nesia merasakan kedua tangan yang memegang pundaknya kehilangan kekuatannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, sosok yang selama ratusan tahun ia segani sekarang berlutut di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunduk, kepalan tangannya menghantam lantai.

"Maaf."

Nesia mungkin berhalusinasi, tapi ia merasa mantan tuannya baru saja mengucap kata maaf.

"Indië aku minta maaf, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu," bisik sosok di hadapannya dengan suara bergetar. Nesia belum pernah melihat Nederland dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia mulai merasa iba.

Nesia berlutut lalu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka bertukar bisikan.

"Tuan Nederland?"

"Indië, aku kehilangan segalanya. Nazi mengambil alih negaraku, Wilhelmina berada di London , dan Juliana ada dalam lindungan seorang pemuda asing yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya sebelumnya."

Nesia hanya mendengarkan.

"..dan aku kehilanganmu, membuatmu harus menderita seperti ini."

Nesia tidak bisa bilang ia menyukai Nederland. Tapi saat penjajahnya itu menunjukkan kelemahannya dan berada dalam dekapannya, mau tidak mau ada suatu perasaan yang muncul dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang ia terjemahkan menjadi belaian lembut di punggung Nederland.

"Tuan Nederland..."

Nederland melepas pelukan Nesia. Matanya sembab, tetapi ia menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Indië, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan," Nederland menggenggam tangan Nesia. Nesia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Saat ini aku kehilangan harga diriku sebagai sebuah negara, tapi..," Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. Ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Indië, saat perang ini berakhir, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

Sunyi, hanya terdengar gemerisik pepohonan yang ditiup angin. Di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan, dua orang berlutut berhadapan, sama-sama dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

"Tuan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," jawab Nesia sambil memalingkan sedikit mukanya. Tatapan serius Nederland membuatnya ketakutan.

"Indië, aku akan menikahimu. Kamu tidak perlu lagi jadi pelayanku, kamu akan jadi isteriku. Kita akan hidup bersama, kamu dan aku, sebagai dua buah negara yang saling memiliki. Oh, dan kita akan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, dengan si kecil Suriname dan Curacao juga," Nederland mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

"Aah, aku? Negara?"

"Kamu selalu menginginkannya kan, Indië? Kamu akan jadi isteriku, posisi kita akan sejajar.. Dan aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu ingin dipanggil Indonesia. Aku akan memanggilmu Nesia, dan kamu cukup memanggilku dengan Ned. Tidak perlu pakai 'tuan-tuanan' lagi, yang penting," Nederland menatap Nesia. Ia mengetatkan genggamannya, "Tolong jangan pergi dari sisiku, Indië, aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Nesia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Andai keadaannya tidak serumit sekarang, ia mungkin akan langsung menjawabnya. Sementara Nederland masih menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya, yang kini dipenuhi sinar pengharapan.

"Indië, jawablah. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa berjalan lagi dengan bangga sebagai sebuah negara, kelompok perlawananku masih terlalu lemah dibandingkan para tentara Nazi," Nederland berkata dengan getir, "Tapi katakanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bertahan menjalani perang ini."

Nesia masih terdiam. Nederland menatapnya dengan tatapan nyaris mengiba. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ah, gawat, sepertinya Nihon sedang berjalan kesini," Nesia langsung berdiri dengan panik. Ia buru-buru membantu Nederland berdiri dan menuntun pemuda itu ke beranda.

"Tuan, disini sudah tidak aman lagi," bisik Nesia ketakutan, "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan tuan."

"Indië..."

Keduanya berdiri di beranda. Gumpalan awan kelabu menghalangi sinar rembulan. Meskipun begitu, Nederland bisa melihat wajah pucat gadis di depannya masih merona merah.

"Pergilah sekarang tuan, " bisik Nesia, "..dan hati-hatilah."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali," bisiknya.

Ia mengecup bibir gadis di hadapannya, lalu segera meloncat pergi, tepat ketika pintu kamar mengayun terbuka.

"Ah Nona Nesia, anda masih terjaga?" sesosok pemuda Jepang berjalan pelan memasuki kamar sambil membawa lilin.

Nesia buru-buru menghapus setitik air mata yang sempat muncul dan berbalik.

"Iya, Nihon, malam ini bulannya kelihatan bagus," jawab Nesia.

"Ah iya benar. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau nona tidur sekarang, besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Burma untuk melihat persiapan pertahanan perang di sana," Nihon berkata dengan sopan.

Nesia mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, omong-omong, saya membawakan sedikit alkohol, untuk luka-luka nona," kata Nihon pelan sambil berjalan ke sebuah meja, "Akan kuletakkan disini."

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf. Saya harap nona Nesia bersabar dalam menghadapi perang ini," Nihon melanjutkan.

"Setelah perang berakhir, saya berjanji nona akan menjadi sebuah negara yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang Eropa itu."

Nesia hanya terdiam, sementara Nihon membungkuk kecil sambil bergumam, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Nihon menutup pintu kamar Nesia dengan pelan, sementara gadis itu masih berdiri diam di depan jendela. Angin malam yang berhembus perlahan memainkan rambut hitamnya. Dalam diam, hatinya terbelah antara kata-kata pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya, dan kata-kata pemuda lain yang menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

~fin~

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Hiyaaaah, bikin one shot lagi. Habisnya aku tidak kuasa menahan plot bunny yang berlompatan di kepala, sekalian refreshing disela-sela nulis chapter 4-nya "Hari Ulang Tahun".

Cerita ini muncul gara-gara aku kebanyakan dengerin lagu "Holy Roman Empire Thinks of Chibitalia", itu tuh musik dramatis yang diputer pas adegan perpisahannya HRE sama Chibitalia.

Peristiwa sejarah dibalik cerita ini adalah pidato Ratu Wilhelmina tanggal 7 Desember 1942. Dari pengasingannya di London, dia berpidato lewat radio mengumumkan "Undangan rekonsiliasi kepada seluruh koloni Belanda segera setelah perang berakhir, dengan tujuan untuk membentuk persemakmuran bersama serta berlandaskan _kedaulatan lengkap serta kemerdekaan untuk dalam negeri masing-masing anggota_." , yeah kira-kira kayak gitu. Dalam bahasa Hetalia, itu berarti abang Nethere akan memperistri Nesia, mengadopsi dua pelayan kecilnya sebagai anak, dan membentuk rumah tangga yang harapannya sebahagia si England dan keluarganya.

Omong-omong, sejak tahun 1940, seluruh Belanda udah jatuh di tangan Jerman. Keluarga kerajaan diselamatkan England dengan cukup dramatis, setelah terjebak beberapa hari bertarung mempertahankan Den Haag lalu mundur terdesak tentaranya si Doitsu. Sejak itu Ratu Wilhelmina berlindung di London (yang sebenarnya juga ga aman), dan jadi semacam simbol kelompok perlawanan Belanda. Dia menyiarkan kata-kata semangat lewat radio kepada rakyatnya (juga Ned) yang bertahan di Belanda dan membentuk gerakan perlawanan bawah tanah. Juliana sendiri sebagai pewaris tahta pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman, dilindungi pemuda transparan yang kita kenal dengan nama Canada.

Oh iya, disini Jepang sempet muncul juga. Aku menggambarkan dia sebisa mungkin In-Character, sebagai pemuda yang sopan dan baik hati, karena sebenernya selama WW 2 itu yang gila dan ambisius adalah petinggi-petinggi militer Jepang. Faktanya, banyak penduduk Jepang, percaya atau tidak, selama perang juga dipekerjakan paksa (yang pernah nonton film Letters from Iwo Jima pasti tahu). Karena itu aku ga bikin karakternya jahat,dingin,kejam,manupulatif,tukang-raep disini.

Catatan terakhir, aku sedih waktu nulis endingnya. Karena kita semua tahu bakal berakhir kayak gimana cerita ini, dan apa yang terjadi saat Ned kembali menemui Nesia tiga tahun kemudian.

Aah, sejarah bisa lebih tragis dari sinetron.

.

Anyway, thanks for reading and excuse me for my long author rambling..


End file.
